User blog:Sir Rock/Change of Plans
We so many users disappearing and new problems with The Plan, Aniju and I decided to hold off on it for now. We came up with a better plan that will give us more time. I'll admit I was absent in the later months of 2013 because of School. And role play kind of died down making us fall behidn shcedual. So I want to let everyone know they males will not be moving mobs just yet. This means we may need to restart some of the role plays in Janaury 2003. So here is the new plan. Any meerkat who's role player has disappeared will be removed. Those belonging to XBoys, Nimrod, The Lold or anyone else. This will help us out more with bring down the numbers, but sadly we will be losing role players. However we still have Aniju, Meerkats, Meerkatpaw and myself as well as maybe Siler returning. Any left over meerkats that need to stay in their mobs will either be given to Silver or Meerkatpaw. This meerkats include Angelina and Ryozo in the Gattaca, I don't want the Gattaca to lose numbers because they are a new young mob. And King, Sparkle, Sarai and Ismeal in the Starsky. I rather keep the first litters alive in the Starsky. The Commando males Pluto and Helios as well as Glee won't be joining the Starsky. Locigally speaking they probably would remain in the Zappa after Ares dies. Pluto and Helios, despite being related to Candy, wouldn't know this and compete for dominances to be mates with her. So we will just have those two males be Last Seen, after each one fathers a litter with another mob. So this means the Zappa males will remain in the Starsky. Abby will mate with Helios when he roves and give birth to one more litter. The Starsky are small and need more pups. Abby will go after this leaving either Millie or Sparkle as the new dominant female. I've been thinking that maybe Sparkle should take dominance after Abby. She is Millie's daughter and she can carry on her blood-line by being the dominant female and having pups. This now depends on if Meerkats is okay with letting Millie not be the dominant female and allowing her to disappear. Now for who will be joining the Starsky to take dominance beside the new dominant female. The Aztecs males will be joining the Aztecs while the Whisker males joins the Zappa or Lazuli. The Zappa males can join the Aztecs or Lazuli depending. This is all still undecided. Updates So this means the Aztecs males will not be joining the Lazuli and will remain in the Aztecs for now. The Lazuli males will stay in the Lazuli and the Whisker males will stay in the Whiskers for now. Okay so I think I figured it all out for now. Before we get to moving the males, some of the males will do some roving and mate with some of the females before being Last Seen. Most of these females who will give birth will be Last Seen/Die after to help bring down the numbers of the groups. Here is who's going to mate with who. Twix mates with Ricochet. After the litter is born, Ricochet will go and Pandora will take dominance. Helios will mate with Abby. Pluto can mate with Millie. Both can have a litter. Abby, Millie, Pluto and Helios, along with Glee can disappear or die after. Sparkle will take dominance. Pluto will mate with Cleo. After the litter is born, Cleo will disappear along with some other females the next time Sahara is pregnant. So this means Cleo will need to have a litter before Sahara. Smokey can mate with Angelinga. Smokey will disappear after but Angelina will remain in the Gattaca. Socks can mate with Gypys or Skittles. Whom ever Aniju chooses. Socks will be Last Seen along with Smokey. Gizmo can mate with Sahara since before I think she may not be the dominant female anymore by the time the Aztecs males join the group. Whos going Where Whiskers Seth, Milton, Markus Tuxedo and Chase will join the Whiskers. Storm may need to go with the males if he is over a year old. Hopefully we can do this before than and he can stay in the Lazuli. Blaze and Seth will become the dominant pair. Zappa Mizumi, Nemo, Sherlock, Pretzel, Pipsqueak and VWM045 then will join the Zappa. Candy and Mizumie will became the dominant pair. Glee, Kidogo and Frolic will leave the Zappa and meet up with Dahvie and Jayy. Lazuli Rocketeer, Atlas, Zotz and Tabiji (Maybe Typhon) will join the Lazuli. Rocketeer will be the dominant pair for now. I am not sure if Sahara will still be the dominant female at this point. Commandos Dahvie, Jayy, Glee, Kidogo and Frolic will join the Commandos. Dahvie will take dominance. Starsky Mercury, Odin, Thor, Loki and VCDM050 will be joining the Starsky. Sparkle and Mercury will be taking dominance. Aztecs King, Ace, Ismeal and Luke will join the Aztecs. By this time Pandora will be the new dominant female and King will become the new dominant male. The Gattaca will stay the same. Now I would like to hear any concerns or suggestions? We will be restarting the role playing for Janaury in the Starsky, Zappa and Aztecs. The Whiskers, Lazuli, Gattaca and Commandos are find. Please do not edit the mobs, because if we do decide to go back to the original plan, I can undo the changes more easily. ''' Available Meerkats Now Xboys, TheLold and Nimrond123 have disappeared, however Nimrod123 did messaged me in December but never role plays and hasn't spoken to me since. TheLold have not been seen since September and XBoys in October, both haven't responded to my messages. They had some important meerkats in the Gattaca and Starsky that I will be giving away. I won't give away all of their meerkats so here are the ones available. '''Gattaca Angelina (VWF028) (Played by TheLold) (Giving to Meerkatpaw) Ryozo (VZZM041) (Played by TheLold) (Giving to Meerkatpaw) Starsky King (VSKM002) (Played by XBoys) (Giving to Meerkats123) Sarai (VSKF003) (Played by XBoys) (Giving to Meerkatpaw) Ismael (VSKM006) (Played by TheLold) (Giving to Meerkatpaw) 'If Silver doesn't return I will just give Sparkle back to Meerkatpaw. I was planning on giving these meerkats to either Meerkatpaw or Silver, however Silver has disappeared again as well, so I don't know. ' Category:Blog posts